Documents, plats, and materials of various types are typically maintained in document repositories or archives in many different locations around the world. For example, one common situation where such original documents are typically maintained is in county recorder or county clerk offices. Such offices function to preserve and provide for the public a true and reliable, readily accessible and permanent account of real property and other official records and vital human events, both historic and current. Documents recorded in such offices become part of the public records in the particular localities served by such offices. Many different types of documents and/or other materials can also be recorded to provide the public with notice of chain of title or other interest in real property.
Although such documents are often imaged and saved, either digitally or on film, it is beneficial to maintain original versions of the documents. In some locations, clerk and/or recorder offices are required to maintain original documents under applicable law or other governmental rule or regulation. Thug, at any given time, county clerk and/or recorder offices can house a large number of original documents.